The present invention relates to a closure device particularly for sports shoes comprising a shell and/or at least one quarter provided with a first flap and a second flap to be secured, or with straps to be tensioned and secured.
Various devices are currently known which allow to close a first flap and a second flap of sports shoe, such as for example a ski boot.
Such devices are usually constituted by a lever that comprises a lever body which is pivoted transversely, at one end, at two shoulders that protrude from a base which is rigidly coupled to one of the flaps to be joined.
Said lever body can have, at one of its surfaces, several teeth between which it is possible to engage for example the end of a ring the other end of which is rigidly coupled to the other flap to be joined.
As an alternative, a ring may be pivoted transversely to the lever body, while the other end of the ring is selectively associated at a tooth of a rack which is rigidly coupled to the other flap to be joined.
Devices are also known wherein the arm of the lever is essentially U-shaped, with a bar pivoted between its arms, and wherein a traction element, such as for example a cable, is associated with one end of said bar. The other end of the traction element is associated for example with a ring that selectively interacts with a rack.
These and other conventional devices essentially have the drawback of being constituted by several components which increase their total cost, also bearing in mind the fact that for some shoes, such as for example ski boots or ice skates or roller skates, it is necessary to have multiple closure devices.
In these last cases, it is also necessary to use closure devices which have components with slightly different dimensions, because during securing it is necessary to compensate for a varying amount of space between the flaps to be joined, and to avoid interference between the levers and the ground, in particular for the levers securing the shell portion of the boot.
Therefore, in ski boots and skates, the use of levers at the toe area always entails closure difficulties, as the levers have rather small dimensions, to avoid protruding excessively outside the shell and the user can hardly grip them.
Furthermore, in known closure devices the lever arms are subject to possible accidental impacts during sports practice which either damage the device or open it.
Furthermore, the use of metal to manufacture these conventional closure devices increases the weight and total cost of the shoe.